


【Arthur/Orm】背水一战（ABO私设/延伸剧情）

by CharmingU



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmingU/pseuds/CharmingU
Summary: Summary：只有部分拥有亚特兰蒂斯血统的人才会有ABO性别，隐瞒二十多年自己真实性别的Orm终于在被囚禁之后即将暴露自己的Omega身份。为了防止不被牢狱中的Alpha罪犯觊觎并将其真实身份公之于众，他认为只有两种选择可以帮助他……*Orm从来不知道Arthur的真实性别，直到他请求与Arthur面对面交谈。





	1. Chapter 1

“找我？”

像是质疑，提起来的低沉语调在偌大的宫底贝床四围回响。这大概是Arthur正式登基的第四天，仪仗兵和骑士的交接仪式刚刚结束。亚特兰蒂斯海底的喧嚣还没有彻底褪去，全场呼喊着的“King Arthur”号角声甚至可以清晰地传入这海底最隐蔽的私人寝室。

褪下护盔的那一刻，Arthur扭过头似乎期待回复般看着身后被他特准进入房间的Vulko。那个自他孩童时期就和他几乎日夜为伴的年长导师此刻正漂浮在寝室入口的位置，似乎在Arthur开始质疑他所说的真实性之后，Vulko便开启了手臂上的远程视频模式。

“是的，陛下。”Arthur距离那远程录像太远，他听不清视频那头的任何声音。Vulko朗声回应他，而Arthur将盔甲丢在贝床上的声音激起了一片水泡，“来自Orm的音频没错。”

Arthur当然记得他们最后一战时他留给Orm的那句话——他们是需要谈一谈，但Arthur并没有把这样的时间安排在帝王交接事务甚至忙到让他没时间睡觉的时候。倒不是忙碌让他一直没有去拜访他的囚徒弟弟，大概也只有海神才知道他几乎每天都命下Vulko去视察Orm的伤口恢复如何。

那场战斗之后，Orm有几处肌肉拉伤。这也不是偶然，Arthur身上的扭伤处也都在今天才刚刚有所好转。Arthur总觉得他们的交谈应该安排在他们都在最佳状态的时候，然后他应该奉上一句迟来的道歉。

“从他的嘴里说出‘King Arthur’这样的字眼可不太容易。”

直到接近了那远程音频，Arthur才听得见Orm几乎是贴着那屏幕咬牙切齿念出的词句。那大概是被逼无奈的，现在举国欢庆的都是他们的新王，而直呼帝王姓名的行为对于亚特兰蒂斯这样古老的血缘国度来说简直就是对帝王的亵渎——被囚禁的罪犯没有任何权利选择他的发言方式。

“他有说他找我有什么事吗？”音频大概三秒结束，全部内容也仅仅透露了“有要事商谈”这样言简意赅的精炼表达，而Arthur在看到那屏幕彻底消失并与水体相融之后褪下了左臂的最后一寸臂套。

短暂的沉默，当Arthur彻底把盔甲卸净，并将那三叉戟树在屋旁立好时，身后的男人开口。

“没有，我的陛下。”Vulko似乎是一字一顿的，Arthur缓缓朝他扭过了头，“但听起来很着急。而且是绝密——他强调您必须亲自到场。”

※

他的皮肤温度已经远远高于海水——Orm感觉自己就像即将坠入火之环底部岩浆的一尾鳕鱼，他的身体即将开始燃烧，距离他的燃点似乎只有一线之差。

他知道自己身体上的Alpha信息素到今天已经即将消失殆尽，取而代之的将是他最真实的味道——甜腻的，在海水中足以传播千里的，甚至他的每一次游动都像是散播催情素般的该死的Omega气息。他现在太需要得到他的信息素覆盖剂，但它们大概伴随着帝王更换而销毁上任帝王寝宫的拆迁工程全部被清除了。

Orm发誓他是走投无路才选择与他的陆地哥哥见面。他太清楚这个牢狱的分布了——同一性别的囚犯将被关押在同一片区域，而他在走进这监狱的时候是按照Alpha身份被分配的。如今他身边的Alpha信息素几乎要饱胀，每一个要命的性别分子缠绕在Omega敏锐的肺泡上几乎是侵蚀着他的。

总要处理掉他的Omega身份，掩盖并不是长远之计。但如果他必须要永远把这个身份隐藏甚至销毁，那他就必须得到外界的帮扶。

直觉告诉他Arthur会来的。亚特兰蒂斯人敏锐的听觉让他趴跪在这囚牢里时确保他周围的绝对安静，外界的一切动静都可以惊动他的每一寸听觉细胞。

他能等。距离暴露他的Omega身份最多还有一整天的时间，但这也是他的最后期限了。囚牢外的通道突然传来一阵水波被干扰的窸窣响声，每一个囚牢里的罪犯开始骚动起来。哦，King Arthur——Orm听到了他们的低吟，像是虔诚的某种信徒。

Orm没有抬头。这样的姿势禁锢了他的大部分肢体动作，他只能像个毫无尊严的困兽跪在这片海底的岩石之上，手腕被紧紧牢铐在囚牢两侧的位置像极了当初他囚禁Arthur的样子。这对于曾经称霸海底四方的Orm来说简直是可以堪比他是个Omega这样耻辱的事。

水牢的屏障被穿破，这是帝王才拥有的无上权力。Orm用低垂下去的视线余光扫到Arthur的双腿时，他方才缓慢抬起了头。

“无上的亚瑟王，”他提起嘴角，僵硬的脸孔完全没有任何与这言辞相匹配的虔诚意味，“这个称呼您还满意吗？”

这种气氛是Orm完全刻意营造出来的，而他相信Arthur也习惯于这样，他们之间没有丝毫相互尊敬可言，从Arthur把他囚禁在这里他就能明白。但他感觉很讽刺——他从Arthur的眸底察觉到了和他此刻并不匹配的情绪，像是关切，和完全暴露在外的某种令他作呕的虚假平和。

“……海神在上，有谁能管住你的嘴？”Arthur在他面前深吸了口气，Orm的目光简单掠过他丝毫没有任何遮掩的裸露着的上半身，算得上工整的纹身尽数可见，“我只想和你心平气和地谈一谈我们之间的事情——而不是和你在牢里吵架，Orm。”

“无意冒犯，尊敬的陛下。”他将舌尖抵在上颚处，这样能保证他每一个发出来的字眼都清晰明朗，“我的诚意从那段视频里还表现得不够明显吗？”

“别叫我那个。”听得出Arthur的语调是不耐烦的，Orm的脑袋顺着Arthur移动的位置微微转动。现在他游动在Orm身侧的位置灵活自如，“你哪里不舒服吗？还是怎么回事？”

Orm下意识皱起了眉。“你应该关心囚犯的身体状况吗？”事实上他的这次求助确实与这有关，Orm现在开始怀疑Vulko的保密性，或者他身体状况的保密性。

“你是我弟弟。”

Orm的表情凝固了瞬间的一秒钟，有那么一刻他居然找不到什么可以让Arthur数不出话的措辞来反驳他——嗤笑他的身份对Orm来说已经没有任何攻击力了，因为可耻的是他已经被这个混血哥哥彻头彻尾地打败，这现在似乎变成了嘲讽Orm自己的把柄。

他啐了口唾沫，显然这样的方式在水底并没有什么攻击力。“这算什么狗屁理由？”

Arthur静止在他身旁，这已经是Orm脖颈上锁链所控制的最大角度了，所以这让Orm没办法和Arthur面对面交谈。察觉到Arthur似乎在等待着什么，Orm开口继续。

“听着，Arthur。我对你没什么好感，也没什么所谓兄弟情谊。我这次想见你只是因为一件事，你有一件和别人不一样的地方。”

下一秒他听得见水纹细腻的波动声，Arthur把身体压低了些，这样他们大概可以平视。Orm斜视向他的时候，那束几乎炽热着的澄澈目光令他下意识锁紧了那双眸子。“……然后？”

他真不知道整个亚特兰蒂斯王国还能有谁可以和他保持这样逾越国律的距离。Orm感到心虚，他曾经是下过令全国人民要和他保持某个特定距离的——虚假的Alpha信息素不能完全覆盖在他皮肤上的每一个角落。

他下意识向一侧倾了倾脑袋，目光却纹丝不动。“你去过海沟国。而且你平安地回来了。”

显然Orm在开口这个的时候打消了Arthur一大半的积极性——他明显看到那双眸子的光芒黯淡下很大部分。“这就是你把我叫过来的原因？”

这个想法太疯狂了。在念出那个国度的全名时Orm感觉到发自内心的恶心——他听到过那些怪物刺耳恐怖的叫嚣，老实说Orm本不会惧怕那些。只是他感觉自己真的已经走投无路了，当他发现自己根本无法用任何再锋利的武器割除他的性腺，而唯一的选择似乎也只有这个万物灭源之地的海底地狱才能拯救他的性别，Orm除了某种义无反顾的决心之外甚至还留给自己了一些不应该有的自我怜悯。

“我要去一趟海沟国。”他一字一顿，生怕Arthur不把他的这个要求听得真切，“我需要你批准我的行动，而且我需要你……告诉我你怎么做到的。”

“不可能。”

这几乎是掷地有声的拒绝，当他听到Arthur近乎严肃甚至愤懑的干脆回应之后，Orm完全无奈的深吸了口气。Arthur在水中摆动的幅度很大，然后这位亚特兰蒂斯新帝王跪了下来，在Orm面前。Orm几乎是带着震惊般抬头凝视着他，这样的姿势确实引起了牢外所有监狱管的注意。

“我不打算判你什么刑，Orm。在我眼里你根本没有什么严重的——”

Orm急切地想要离Arthur远上那么一厘米。Arthur的目光太炽热了，丝毫没有任何情绪掩饰的直白和坦率让他生涩到发慌——这可不是一般亚特兰蒂斯人的作风，起码Orm不会把自己的所有情绪都暴露在外。例如现在，他可以从那双几乎橙黄色的眸子中看到急切的焦虑，甚至还有些马上就要嘶吼出的愤怒。

“停，”Orm打断了他，他不想听从Arthur口中说出的任何一点关于刑则类的言辞，“……那我请罪。请让我前往海沟国。”

“那你是想死。”

他不懂。Orm想怒吼——Arthur根本不明白他究竟有多无助。他渴望得到拯救，但他的生理本性根本不配得到救赎。Omega只会让他成为伪装起来的强者，他永远抵抗不了他生理上的天敌。

Arthur一字一顿的反驳凌冽到Orm感到喉咙刺痛。“我还需要说得更明白点吗？”

他知道Arthur恐怕不明白关于Omega性别和所谓Alpha性别之间的关系冲突，毕竟他是一个二十多年来都生活在陆地上的人。有那么一瞬间Orm开始犹豫要不要向这个他所谓的血缘兄弟坦白一切，突然他开始感觉“兄弟”这样的关系让他有一种与生俱来的信任感，尽管他现在或许是打心眼里厌恶面前的人。

“好。我有兴趣听你讲你的故事，只要别说你想送死。我也不想和你分享任何经验。”

然后Arthur盘腿在他面前坐了下来。他看着这位帝王的发丝在水浪之中缓慢地漂浮着，最后垂在那脖颈之间——Orm的身体有一种奇妙的反应，陌生到他已经不确定那到底是否与他的Omega腺体有关。二十多年了，他早就快要忘记了那种感觉。

这太难开口了，向外人坦白他自己。Orm从来没做过这种傻事，更何况还是跟他刚刚干过一次架甚至毫不相知的哥哥。再者说Arthur一点也不像一位君王的样子，就以他现在的姿态来看。

Orm晃了晃手腕上的链条，将身体向后挪动了一寸。“我需要海沟国的那些怪物——销毁某种东西。”他干涩地开口，这很奇怪。

Arthur微微点头看他。

“我自己办不到，没有人能办到。但我必须尽快，尽我所能销毁那个。”他开始顺畅地说出来了。只要不提到Omega这个字眼，Orm感觉自己什么都能说得明白，“你只需要批准我的短暂离开。我可以为你签订协议，保证我只去往海沟国，你可以规定某个期限内让我回来。然后我回到这里，我没有什么别的念想。”

“销毁什么？”

这场谈判似乎有点荒谬了。Orm越来越感觉他没办法再以这种掩盖一部分真相的方式严肃地和这位所谓帝王交谈。他能感觉到自己的身体还在持续升温，不像是疾病带给他的奇怪感受——生理上带给他的，那种久违却异样的不适。

“某个腺体。”最后他咬牙切齿地回应他，眯起的双眼仿佛冰刃，“您能明白吗？这对我来说很重要。”

好了，他现在像极了一个恳求被宽恕的罪人。而他现在确实是这样，他在给为他降罪的君主求情，请求他放自己一条生路，甚至是另外一条他根本看不到尽头的所谓无底洞——只身前往海沟国简直是一个听起来天方夜谭的挑战。

“对你很重要的腺体。”Arthur蹙紧眉头重复。他像是在沉思，这个样子让Orm没办法看穿他的眼睛。

“……我居然在对你讲这些胡话。”最后他沉下头呢喃，“没人能明白，所以这件事只能我一个人去办。无上的亚瑟王，请您——”

突然攀上他肩头的强力手臂将他的上半身用力按压了下去，来自Arthur身上的力量永远让Orm没办法直接反抗。手掌攥在了他脖颈上的链条之上，他似乎听到Arthur喉咙中发出的一声吃了力的低吼，下一秒清脆的断裂声在他耳后响起。

帝王可以直接为任何一位囚犯降罪，这是毋庸置疑的。但Orm不知道他们现在是否在解除罪刑——Arthur仅仅是解开了他脖颈处的锁链。

下一秒他突然意识到了什么，这算是生理上的本能。按压在他肩胛骨上的手掌现在欠了份力，而Orm利用这一个空当试图弯下身躲过那个手臂。他感觉到那个地方被粗糙的皮肤触碰着，那个永远被他保护得完全严密的地方，甚至从来都是覆盖着Alpha信息素的位置。

Arthur的动作莽撞而生硬。他用力将Orm摁压下去，鼻尖触碰在那脖颈后的位置几乎是急促且震惊的。Orm开始疯狂地躲避，他现在还有逃脱的余地——他没有发情，距离那个还有一段时间。本能的逃避甚至让他忘记了在他的记忆里Arthur不应该明白这些的，反而他们好像突然没有了任何代沟。

“你这个粗鲁的——”

Orm咒骂着，他不想在这种时候和Arthur发生任何争执，因为他压根没有任何优势。似乎就在这下一秒，Arthur猛地松开了他。他开始从原地腾浮起来，而Orm飞快迎上他目光时察觉到了那些情绪——震惊，诧异，似乎还有某种暗藏的意味。

“Orm，Orm。”Arthur开始围绕着他呢喃起来，最后俯冲下来开始接近他的每一个锁链。这样的动作太突然也太没有根据了，Orm甚至下意识想要躲避——一切都不在他的接受范围内。

Arthur解开了他脚腕的镣铐，他的双腿解放了。再就是手腕上的，解开其中一个的时候他的一半身体松懈了下去，最终全部解开的时候他几乎完全瘫软在海床上。囚禁的力量让他甚至即将失去自己的力气，再加上生理上的弱势——他简直糟透了。

Arthur的每一个动作几乎都是急迫的。他疯狂地俯冲下去拉住了Orm，而完全瘫软的他根本没办法配合Arthur的每一份力量。当Arthur触碰在他的手臂上时Orm发誓他一定感觉到他皮肤的异样。完全不同于常人的，异常的火热。

“——放我一个人去那里。算我的请求。”

Arthur的力量太大了，他没办法反抗。他几乎是被拖拽起来的，Omega的特性让他完全失了力气。Arthur开始将他拉向他进入牢房的地方，而有那么一刻Orm开始恐慌。牢狱外的监狱管围着他们的牢房，数十双目光加上数十个Orm完全清楚不过的Alpha腺体……操。

“你从来，从来没告诉过我你是一个Omega，Orm。”

几乎是在听到这句话之后，Orm猛地抬起了头。突如其来的某种眩晕让他似乎失了理智，拉扯着他上半身的双臂完全粗壮有力——他突然像是迎头一棒意识到了什么让他窒息的问题。

他的哥哥拥有一半亚特兰蒂斯的血统——甚至他拥有一半人类血统，这完全允许他掩盖他全部的信息素。


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur会隐藏他的信息素，有那么一刻Orm甚至开始羡慕他——纯粹的亚特兰蒂斯血统让他必须坦诚面对自己的性别分化，除非使用他那样隐蔽的暗箱操作才能让自己维持假象蒙混到现在。而他也不能再去使用可以掩盖他信息素的药剂，这会让他的情况越来越糟。他心知肚明。

亚特兰蒂斯的新任君王带领高级囚犯公然越狱这样的行为引起了几乎跨越国度的巨大轰动。众目睽睽之下这样违反国法的行为大概会让Arthur的地位一落千丈——他们在逃离那地牢的时候Arthur以一种非常用力的姿势抱紧着Orm，有那么一瞬间Orm感觉自己或许真的逃不掉这个拥抱了。

然后就是扑鼻而来的几乎是侵略性的Alpha信息素。他大概明白Arthur这个时候释放它们的缘故是什么，而他也确实需要一些较为浓烈的Alpha信息素来掩盖他的味道——它们开始翻涌肆虐，从Orm脖颈后的腺体攀升蔓延。那是信息素扩散最早的地方，而Arthur也是通过那里才辨别出Orm的真正性别。

Orm认为自己能控制得住。二十多年来他嗅过的Alpha气息太多了——他甚至都可以完全铭记那个从小到大就存在在他身边的来自Mera身上的Alpha气味。但他没办法引起他的性欲，甚至Orm一直以来都认为自己是一个根本不需要Alpha的人。

但这次将是他真正的发情。某种意义上来说，他应该会迎来自己的首次热潮。在Arthur面前。

Alpha的味道让他本能的想要汲取更多，但他又知道自己不能完全沉溺于那些。好像就是在他们终于逃离了人群中央的时候，Orm突然想起了他的初衷——头昏脑涨的生理反应还在，包括他滚烫甚至还在不断上升温度的皮肤。

“我们去哪里？”他几乎是大吼着的，但Arthur的手臂之间有一股蛮力，他甚至没办法在那胸膛之下扭动分毫，“把你肮脏的信息素味道收起来，我命令你。现在——”

“你没资格命令我，Orm。”

他们一路朝着寝宫的方向，那是除了Arthur的贴身侍卫没办法接近的地方。Arthur在向他撂下这句话之后开始在水中上升，他们的速度很快——Orm有一种乘着坐骑在海草间穿梭的感觉。

——是。似乎一块巨石般冰冷坚硬的话锋划破Orm所有的防线。他确实没什么资格命令Arthur，相比之下把他形容成阶下囚没有任何错误。一切黄金荣誉的加持已经完全从他身体的任何一寸消失殆尽，他现在就是纯粹的，完全一无所有的Omega囚犯。

绝对真实的自我认知让他感觉到一阵恶心。

他们在冲进寝宫的那一刻，Arthur将那巨大贝壳雕琢着的房门猛地摔上。震天响的碰撞声激起一连串细碎的水泡，下一秒Orm恢复了自由——Arthur揽着他胸口的双臂被松开，Orm顺势游离在距离Arthur十米开外的位置。

“很好。”Orm没办法游得太快，即将到来的热潮限制他的活动太多了。转过身怒视着Arthur，后者正朝着他的位置接近过来，“你有什么计划？把我带到你的寝宫是怎么想的？”

他知道自己现在没办法反抗Arthur对他的任何身体摆布，而此刻的Arthur似乎在朝他靠近的时候并没有打算禁锢他。直到Orm终于退到了寝宫的尽头，浓烈的Alpha气味几乎逼得他即将窒息。

该死的生理欲求啊——他的每一寸Omega细胞在他的身体中疯狂膨胀，甚至爆炸。他的理智即将靠近如同悬崖般的尽头，他知道最终他会因为性欲失控到什么样子。耻辱，毫无尊贵的亚特兰蒂斯贵族可言——他从头到尾都恶心的那副样子。

“你知道海沟国所有的怪物都会听我的，”然后他们拉近到了最恐怖的距离。Arthur呼吸出的气泡在触碰到Orm的鼻尖之后四下消散，他几乎都可以从那喷薄出的气体中分辨出专属于Arthur的Alpha味道，“……在我拿到三叉戟之后。”

Orm眯起眼睛。赤金色的瞳孔似乎在看到他的短暂沉默之后缓慢缩紧，这样的措辞似乎是在暗示Orm应该寻找一个另外可行的办法——而不是和Arthur手下可以控制的任何海洋生物较劲。

“你先躺下。”紧锁在Orm眸底的那双目光突然挪开，Arthur开始引领着他朝寝宫一侧那精致装点的贝床游去，“我给你用点我这几天一直在用的药。”

这一次Orm没有反抗他。Arthur最终从一侧的柜头拿起前一阵Vulko为他准备的擦伤药草之后扭过头，发现Orm真的坐在了那贝床边缘的位置。他似乎在沉思着什么，Arthur可以从那双没什么神色的眸子看得出那些。

他靠近过去的时候Orm抬起眼睑，两个人之间疯狂碰撞出的信息素交互味道似乎算是火药引，谁不知道究竟从什么时候开始就可以真正引爆那些。

“你肩膀上，后腰和大腿内侧有伤。”

当Arthur朝他压制过去的时候，Orm下意识将上半身向下仰去。他努力让他们之间保持着十厘米左右的距离，但现在十厘米已经不能让他保持足够理智了。他就像高烧过后的疾病患者般疯狂焦虑，各种各样似乎纯粹的生理反应将他折磨着头皮发麻。

“……你怎么知道？”Arthur距离他太近了，他根本不懂得和一个即将发情的Omega保持适当的距离——Orm想咒骂他，这简直太要命了，而他现在根本没办法进行任何肢体反抗。

最后Orm躺倒在床上，Arthur抬起一条腿半跪在他身边的位置。他正低着头整理着那些混杂在一起的药草，“你最好趁这个时候好好想想有没有新的方法替代你那个愚蠢的念头。哈，有趣。我以为海洋领主的智商都要比一般人高上一些呢。”

撕开药草包的声音是清脆的，而Orm在那话音落下的瞬间便猛地试图从那床上坐起来。下一秒Arthur摁住了他的肩头，而那正好是他扭伤最严重的位置——下意识咬紧牙关，他几乎是咬牙切齿地盯着那双眸子又一次躺了下来。“你在监视我。”扑鼻而来的那股药草味道让他蹙起眉头，“——我可没什么癖好来监视我的囚犯。”

Arthur显然在听到最后那个咬牙切齿的词汇时动作顿了那么一秒钟。从空气中的味道分散程度他就能察觉得出来，他们这样的言语对话似乎已经要激怒面前的这个Alpha了。水浪的波动正巧把那飞速膨胀的Alpha味道朝Orm汹涌而来，这他妈——这糟透了。

他能感觉到大概下腹处那里开始翻涌起的某股温热。他基本撑不过今晚了，如果他再没有解决热潮的问题，以及他的Omega身份如果真的得不到处理，举国上下大概就可以在任何一处该死的亚特兰蒂斯海域闻到陌生且丝毫没有被沾染过的Omega味道。他需要屏障。

“你可能确实干了些错事，Orm。但你绝不是我的囚犯。”

下一秒朝他靠近过来的手腕让他根本来不及躲避——Arthur触碰到那喉咙的位置，然后摩擦进他肩头的衣物内。那手掌的触感是温热且略带粗糙的，而Orm此刻敏感着的每一寸皮肤在得到火热Alpha的触碰之后都会发生情欲上的应激反应。他甚至没有躲开那手掌的触碰，Arthur在完全严肃地说完那句话之后拿起了药草，而Orm知道马上他就可以感受到药草覆盖在扭伤处后的冰凉感受。

不过确实出乎意料了，他没想到过Arthur会对他说出这样的话。这是拥有整个国度所有特权而至高无上的王，从他口中的每一句话都将掷地有声。他甚至可以统领整片海洋，只因为他拥有了那个独一无二甚至没有人可以夺取的精密武器。

Orm盯着那双眼睛，Arthur在把药草涂抹在他肩头之后把那处位置用衣物遮蔽好。下一处他朝身下挪去——Orm看得见那目光扫过了他两腿之间的位置。

“……你把我带到这里来，就是为了给我抹这些东西？”

似乎是缓和他们之间的气氛，Orm几乎是艰难地吐出这样的字眼。他很难维持自己现在已经没什么底气的话音，每一寸从Arthur身上自然散发出的Alpha气味都在研磨着他本来就剩不下多少的所谓理智——它们顺着咽喉滑落至肺片，每一个信息素细胞都在疯狂扎根。

“——还可以给你足够的时间放弃你的计划，”然后那只手触碰在Orm腰间的位置，开始用上力气，“当然我也有个别的办法。但你可能不会接受。”

Orm眯起眼睛。Arthur将手插进他那为囚犯统一配备的紧身裤时谨慎地掠过了某个敏感部位，那一刻Orm想要大声地感谢海神——这种时候他真的不能感受到那些，好像只用一次温热的呼吸拍打在那里就足够让他抓狂。

“我也有一个。”

Arthur的手在准确停止到Orm拉伤的位置后顿了几个心跳的时间，药草汁液覆盖上去的时候正巧遮掩住Arthur本身手掌上的温度。

这个念头来得太突然了——Orm在此之前可从来没想过那些。但他能从Arthur这里得到的东西似乎也太充足了，一切将迎刃而解。只要他开口，或者他们来一场平和的交谈，虽然Orm可能不会满足Arthur提出的某些交换条件但他会尝试用他的谈判技巧说服他，尽管他不确定对于Arthur来说他是否能接受他的这个提议。

显然这个方法来得要比去海沟国走一趟靠谱得多，起码他不会被撕烂，被那令人呕吐的怪物汁液沾染全身。同时他可能不会面临被公开性别的麻烦，即使他根本上并没有消除任何一点代表他自己的味道。他眯起眼睛的时候看到Arthur似乎耐心地等待着他，以及——他真正深入地吸吮起这水浪冲击来的Alpha味道。即将点燃的，充满强大侵略性但又似乎完全都在掌控内的另一份隐忍。

“……标记我。然后放我离开。”

还是命令的口吻，似乎他没有给Arthur留下选择的余地。他也做不到以某种恳求的姿态来索要那个——那绝不是Orm的作风。

然后他径直迎上了那双几乎吞吐着火焰的铜色眸子。那之内在翻滚，交杂，就好像此刻汹涌在Orm体内的热潮一样。


	3. Chapter 3

他们现在的距离已经足够危险了。身下湛蓝色的眼睛似乎是冰冷的，当然和Arthur脑海中的Orm根本没什么两样。他是从Vulko那里得知的关于性别分化的问题——在他终于发现他和别人有什么不同的时候，Vulko告诉了他亚特兰蒂斯的性别分化特征。

好像有什么和Vulko对他讲的不一样——Orm和Vulko口中的Omega们差距太大了。Orm生性并不像Omega，甚至没有一点儿Omega应有的特征。在他的理解中Omega是拥有弱点的，甚至是完全渴望被标记的。但Orm不同。他活脱脱地与他所伪装给所有人看的模样别无二致，甚至Arthur根本不敢相信亚特兰蒂斯居然允许一个Omega来统领国家。

大概Orm看得出他的犹豫，有那么一瞬间他在那失神中捕捉到Orm飞快躲开他目光的短暂狼狈。

然后身下并没有被他完全禁锢住的Orm用力推开了他的一半身体。Arthur能感觉出来那力道不算大，而他也因为失神并没有把侧在Orm一侧的身体用上太大力气。他能嗅到来自Orm身上并不算浓烈的Omega气息——那大概是可以被水浪冲散的，但还存留着某些特殊的吸引力。

“你不同意的话，可以。”

Orm用力想从Arthur胳膊下钻过的动作有点粗鲁，而两个人不经意地肌肤碰撞似乎让怀下的Orm短暂停顿了半秒钟的时间。金黄色的发丝在磨蹭到Arthur的臂下时传递过来是非常柔软的感受，而Omega对于Alpha的性吸引大概就是那信息素和身体接触上的刺激。

Arthur下意识用胳膊揽住了他。这样他很结实地将Orm的脖子禁锢在他肘部下的位置，似乎他微微欠下头部就可以嗅得到那完全展露给他的脖颈后的腺体气味。

“可以什么？”Orm的力气绝对比不过Arthur，尤其是在现在临近发情期的时候更甚。Arthur将他又一次挤了回去，而当Orm几乎是挫败地躺倒在床上时他们再次目光相接，这回Arthur的语气重了些，“你还有什么别的办法？”

当Orm提到允许被Arthur标记的时候他是震惊的——说老实话，他头脑里的另外一个办法其实是寻找一个合适的Alpha来标记他，但他绝没想过那个Alpha会是自己。

“……抹除性腺。”几乎是轻笑的，有那么一瞬间Arthur看着那目光竟突然消了些怒火——海神在上，他居然在Orm的目光中看得到一丝深不见底的隐藏绝望，“我能允许你标记我，我也能允许我冒生命危险去找那些怪物。对我来说没什么差别。”

Orm大概已经是用全部仅剩的理智在对Arthur说出这些了——他快要到头了，关于他所有对Alpha信息素的忍耐。热潮期马上就会到，他不知道Arthur再对他做任何什么举动就会引爆那个。但在他眼里他和Arthur的距离已经足够到呼吸交互就可以使他的热潮汹涌而至，有那么一瞬间Orm开始佩服自己的意志力。

他在那双赤金色的眼睛里看到了某种怒火。Arthur从来不利用他的眼睛来掩饰情绪，而现在Orm大概把他激怒了。很好，Alpha的信息素开始膨胀了。它们就像刀刃一般摩擦着Orm火热的每一个肌肤细胞，紧绷着的某种警觉和残存理智让他呼吸时快时慢。

“疯子，Orm。我坚决不会同意你的那个疯狂想法。海沟国，这不可能。”

然后Arthur把他们之间的距离拉开了。有那么一瞬间Orm想要朝他跟随过去，他的肺叶开始依赖那些崭新的Alpha气味。那太吸引人了，任何Alpha气味在Omega的发情期之内都像是神明一般的存在。短暂的失神让Orm险些也坐起了身，最后他躺了下来。Arthur开始用力地褪下禁锢着他上身的那国王御服。

当那衣服被拉扯开的一瞬间，Orm能感觉到那几乎完全包裹他的强烈Alpha信息素。疯狂膨胀在整个寝宫的要命味道让他简直开始燃烧，好像这件衣服阻隔了Arthur所有的气味一样，他现在可以尽数嗅到那些。Orm意识到自己的小腹在隐隐作痛——它的任何一个细胞都在为热潮做准备，大概几秒钟之后的事。

“——只是你想好了，Orm。标记是永久的。你抹除不掉的。”

每一寸肌肤开始展现在他面前，他们离得太近了。Orm感觉Arthur下一秒就可以完全跨坐在他的身上，尽管他知道自己简直渴望至极。他控制不住自己疯狂加速的呼吸旋律，而在这双几乎灼烧着的金黄色瞳孔之下他没办法真正地不去关注那些。Arthur裸露在外的每一个地方都像是撩拨着他忍耐力的羽毛棒，扰挠着，挑逗着他身体的某个位置。

“我他妈……知道……”

Arthur俯下身来。他开始朝着Orm脖颈的位置接近，这样的位置让他们彼此都距离那不同的性腺更近了一步。本能让他迎合那些，但这样的主动让他下意识想要克制自己。然后那温热呼吸开始摩擦他脖颈右侧的位置——他的皮肤开始燃烧。快要来了。

Arthur嗅闻着他的味道，像是确认和品尝。Orm试图躲闪，但——Arthur暴露在外的性腺简直太要命了，他完全被Arthur漂浮起的发丝铺展在Orm眼下的位置。他开始贪婪地呼吸。

他似乎听到了贴在那耳边某种感慨的叹息声——他不知道Arthur发出这样的声音到底出于什么原因，他也顾不上去考虑了。他开始下意识挪动他的双腿，这样并不完全贴合在彼此身上的感觉让Orm本能的感到空虚。Alpha的气味让他简直癫狂。

一切开始了。有什么汹涌碰撞而顶开他内壁的力量彻底贯穿了他的甬道，然后就是由内而外渗透出的火热感受。热潮开始涌出他的穴口，拍打在他身下那条并没什么阻隔作用的裤裆处。它们会融合在海水中但被明显区分出来，温度太高而根本没办法真正溶解。

他下意识将Arthur摁了下来，而他们身体彻底叠合在一起。浮力让Arthur的重量并没有让Orm感到难受，相反身体上的接触让他彻底放下所有警惕着的心绪。他越来越像真正的Omega了——他的每一颗细胞都在疯狂叫嚣，渴望得到触碰，抚摸，甚至大力的揉捻吮吸。

“闻到了吗？”他几乎是贴着Arthur的耳朵，喷薄出的水浪在Arthur耳根的位置吹拂起波动，“……这是真实的我。”

Arthur当然闻得到，这太明显了。从他们肌肤相贴的时候开始他就意识到水浪中飞快涨起的温度，即将覆盖在Arthur每一寸肌肤上的Omega气味。这一刻他彻底将身体跨在Orm之上，而他们下身的距离似乎还有那么几寸。

Arthur的手臂太碍事了，而Orm感觉它们支撑在Arthur身侧又十分无用。“脱下我的裤子，”他开始用手臂磨蹭着Arthur的臂弯内侧，似乎是某种不得已的催促，“……怎么，还要我手把手教你吗？”

他想要骂出口的——Orm在这一刻想要嘲讽，又想要恳求。本不应该嘲讽的，那不是他的本意。但他根本控制不住那些，好像与生俱来的他就与Arthur有一种本能的抗拒，和本能的血缘吸引。

他听得到Arthur紧贴着他的一声嗤笑。然后那身体一侧的手臂穿梭了下去，用力扯下他裤子的动作几乎毫不犹豫。水浪与那涌出的热潮混合在一起，冰凉的触感让Orm下意识倒抽了口气。那喷薄在穴口的水浪反复磨蹭推进着那最火热的地方，而这还不是最过分的。

——那手掌开始磨蹭他两腿之间的位置。Arthur将手掌竖过来，狭窄的手掌外侧可以完全嵌入Orm穴口延伸出的一道弧度，而那里已经完全被黏腻潮湿的火热热潮覆盖。Arthur的掌侧要比Orm的穴口处不知道粗糙了多少倍，而那带给他的快感简直令他瞬间夹紧双腿。“该死……”

他咒骂着。这是凌迟。Arthur在犹豫什么，他察觉到了。

但Arthur的犹豫显然是必然的。首先这一切都太突然了，而这样的方式似乎也是走投无路的形式。但其次Arthur又感觉这过于草率，在他眼里Alpha和Omega的结合是完全纯粹和神圣的。

“你逼我的，Orm。”

下一秒Arthur朝他又一次接近过来。Orm下意识将双腿打开到最大的弧度——他希望以这样的姿势将穴口拉伸到最大，那里已经让他空虚到浑身发抖。他本以为下一秒就可以接受到那个。没有感受到被填充的感受，有那么一瞬间Orm渴望到想要尖叫。

但出乎意料。Arthur热烈地含住了他的唇瓣，然后就是几乎温柔的舔舐。Orm想破口大骂，例如命令这个愚蠢的Arthur赶紧干他该干的事情——但他仅仅是张开了嘴给了Arthur深入这个吻的机会。他们的唇瓣紧密贴合着，甚至没有渗入半滴海水。这太突然了，Orm从没想到会得到一个Alpha在出于生理冲动而标记他时俯冲下来的吻。而这个吻又恰到好处地温柔，甚至带着某种小心翼翼。舌尖开始翻滚，他们纠结在一起。Orm没能躲过那个。

他没再抗拒，所以他回应了。有一种说不上来的感受似乎在疯狂扭转着Orm的某种念头——他竟开始庆幸他是一个Omega。

下一秒他下意识从喉咙中挤压出声。迎接那个吻时他就感受到了下腹的衣料摩擦，但他并没有睁开眼睛。好像就是在Arthur将这个吻达到最深处，甚至他已经可以用舌尖舔舐到Orm上颚的时候，某个似乎是弹射到他穴口处的火热挤压了进去。

Orm下意识拉长了这个被挤压出的叹息——像是感慨，又像是享受带给他的生理反应。Arthur挺入的动作不快不慢，他可以清晰地用敏感的内壁感觉到那已经肿胀到几近燃烧的阴茎，而那在挺入的时候Orm意识到口腔中的舌尖似乎僵硬了一秒。

阴茎距离他最深处的位置已经不远了，Orm无比清楚自己。他开始下意识将身体向那深入他身体的根部迎合，而他完全勾住Arthur后颈的双臂将他们的吻摁压的更用力了些。那是一种身体逐渐被开拓绽开的充实感，内壁完全贴合在那阴茎上的火热让他感觉到充足——太过分了，这太过完美了。

“没想到你会在这方面这样主动？”唇齿之间找到空当，Arthur几乎是轻笑着将他们的唇瓣之间拉开一段距离，“……你完全吸着我。你那里面。”

赤金色的瞳孔在闪烁，像是某种迷离的光芒又好似含着冷静。Orm从喘息中发出类似轻蔑的笑声，但颤抖的身体让他的尾音听起来与呻吟太过相似。“……本能，蠢货。”然后就是话音落下的一次顶撞——摩擦过他的生殖腔口，他差点发出低吼。“你……你在挑战我的极限吗？”

Arthur将身体伏在他的腹部之上，而原本注视着他的眸子视线开始下移。抽插之间他把那些感受地太明显了——那阴茎轮廓分明，被他包裹出几乎紧合的弧度。生殖腔口开始弥漫着蚂蚁噬咬的难耐空虚感，有一种神奇的渴望让他急迫地想要被冲破，被锁紧，被占有。

Arthur又一次吻了下来，这次那些吻细碎地落在Orm的脖颈处。他几乎是飞快地下移，落在完全白皙的静脉处，下滑触碰在凸起的喉结下。他听得到唇瓣吸吮在稚嫩皮肤上时发出的轻微响声，像是吐泡泡时的炸裂声，又像是某种色情的蠕动和轻吟。

Orm将他的双腿下意识勾勒在Arthur的腰间，那个位置让他们的下体完全紧密贴合。他想提出请求，要求Arthur冲破那里，他按捺不住那些。但他没办法开口，以及他根本没办法组织语言。Arthur现在舔舐在他的耳垂下部，这让他几乎下一秒就再次涌出热潮。

阴茎尖端开始磨蹭在那完全闭合的生殖腔处了，Orm感觉到微弱被顶撞的疼痛。他开始意识到那应该会很疼，尽管这样细微的摩擦就让他感觉有那种贝肉被揉捻的粗糙感。

“你清楚这样的后果吧？”几乎是呢喃着的，Arthur的唇齿磨蹭着那耳廓，舌尖触碰在他细柔的耳尖茸毛时带着让他疯狂的撩拨，“现在后悔还来得及，Orm。”

混蛋。Orm发出很难耐的低吼，像是被惹恼的猫。

“你……还有一点国王应该有的胆识吗？”

这是完全冲动的，Orm勾在他腰间的腿猛地用上了力。下一秒被这样蛮力顶撞在生殖腔口的坚硬似乎是锋刃般撕扯着他的闭合处，然后就是用力挤压进那撕裂缝隙的粗壮。这太疼了——他发出呻吟，眼眶滚热。Arthur似乎是发出低喘，喷薄在他耳廓的水浪像是笑声挤压出来的。

那卡入在生殖腔的阴茎开始胀大。它会在几秒钟之内形成一个牢不可破的结，将他的身体完全勾勒住，这是他们最接近的距离。当Arthur射出精液的时候那些液体会保存在他的那个所谓生殖腔里，它们会有一定概率存活下来某些东西——然后Orm猛地睁开了眼睛。

他感受到了那涌入的热流，颤抖的阴茎被他包裹地完全清晰肿胀。在那生理结消退之前，精液不会流出来，它们会完好无损地存留在那小腹之中。Orm看得出那里开始肿胀，他的身体像被充入了气体般滚热且狼狈。“别让我……怀孕……”

显然这不是Orm可以决定的。他当然不能怀孕，Arthur给予他的标记可以完全覆盖他的Omega味道，这让他可以继续以某种虚假Alpha的身份存留在亚特兰蒂斯。而如果他真的出现这些意外——这简直弄巧成拙。

而Arthur似乎又和通常的Alpha有某种不同，而Orm似乎到现在还没真正总结到那些。从他似乎是深思熟虑后才开始解开衣料，到在他插入前的掌侧抚摸，再延伸到真正插入时伴随着的那个深吻。

太奇怪了。Orm本以为Alpha和Omega之间的做爱都是生理使然，天性冲动下的野兽产物。但Arthur却又做得不像那些——像是一场身体艺术上的展演。

Orm完全没注意到他正在被Arthur凝视着。几乎要掏入他双眸最深处的某种情感，长驱直入的赤金色光芒让他下意识断了所有思绪。他下意识将身体挪动了那么一寸，而牢牢禁锢住他下体的那个结让他们一起动作着。

“……已经标记了。到此结束。”Orm挪开目光，像是提示。这样直接且炽热的目光让他感觉浑身发热——不是热潮带给他的感受。

似乎是鲁莽的，突然又一次俯下脸颊的鼻尖用力将Orm偏在一旁的头别了回来。被迫迎上Arthur的目光，他在看到那似乎被某些其余情感覆盖着的眸子完全眯起的时候，Orm下意识屏住了呼吸。

“Orm。”Arthur的呼吸要比Orm平稳地多，而下体仍然存留给他的快感让他也难以平息到正常的幅度。他轻声叫出了Orm的名字，像是呢喃， “如果发现你Omega身份的人不是我呢？”

他们呼吸出来的水浪在交错。那鼻尖几乎要抵在Orm的鼻梁之上，他的视线几乎已经没办法在那双炽热的眸中定格了。他下意识吐出一口气。

这个问题太棘手了，Orm感觉下腹在痉挛。精液滚动在他小腹内的位置开始沉淀，Arthur在他体内形成的结还在坚固。Arthur将他的脸颊向后退了几寸，而这样正巧让Orm的视线完全聚焦在他的赤金色眸子上。

然后他似乎是面无表情，但又紧锁着那目光开口。

“那我也只会找你。”一字一顿地，他渐渐眯起那双眼睛，“你和其他人不一样。承认这个这让我浑身都不太舒服。”

Arthur勾起嘴角。他把身体坐直的时候Orm感觉到那阴茎似乎又深入了他身体内一寸——但仅仅是微妙的变化。Arthur始终没有挪开他的目光，Orm似乎可以融入那视线之内了。

“那我现在标记了你，我没办法放你走。”像是某种该死的誓言，Orm在听到这里的时候下意识蹙紧眉头——但似乎又不是因为愤怒，更像疑惑，“我干不出那种不负责任的事，Orm。除去我的身份，我打心眼里厌恶那些混账作为。”


End file.
